


BTVS/ATS Six Word Stories

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A type of fic where each story is either six words or each line is only six words. Various pairings, characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BTVS/ATS Six Word Stories

Subject: Cordy - ATS

Visions. Like Athena birthed from Zeus. 

\---------------

Subject: Spike - BTVS

He tastes of cigarettes and regrets. 

\----------------

Subject: Oz - BTVS

His taciturnity hides his true self. 

\----------------

Subject: Faith - BTVS/ATS

Faith secretly makes wishes every day.

Wishes to change time, go back.

Change the face in the mirror.

Change her fate, live without bars. 

\-------------

Subject: Willow - BTVS

She was a DARE All Star. 

She just said no to drugs.

Magic started out small, gateway perhaps?

Now Willow was a helpless slave.

\---------

Subject: Dru - slight Dru/Spike - BTVS (Chosen) 

Sweet William whispers on the wind.

Stars twinkle like his sapphire eyes.

Looking down, she feels him burning.

Miss Edith bites her porcelain tongue. 

\----------

Subject: Dawn - BTVS

Steal, make an impact, be caught.

Steal, make an impact, be noticed. 

Steal, make an impact, be real. 

\---------

Subject: Darla/Angelus - Pre-series BTVS/ATS

Dear boy, so young, so eager.

She had so much to teach.

\--------

Wes - Pre-Series BTVS/ATS

To live a proper, English life. 

And to make his father proud.

Now enrolled in The Watcher's Academy.

Becoming Head Boy quickly, a record. 

Studying every night, forgoing social events.

Feeling he was making a mistake. 

\---------

Subject: Connor - ATS (Quar-Toth)

Doesn't fear the dark, owns it.

Doesn't fear the demons, kills them.

Doesn't fear his hunger, uses it. 

Doesn't fear dimensions, punches through them. 

Seeing his "father", hides his fear. 

\----------

Subject: Gunn - Pre-series ATS

He scrambles. Street rat, among garbage. 

He dodges. Criminal, among good citizens. 

He slays. Hero, among oblivious victims. 

\----------

Subject: Justine - ATS

Her twin dies, she's dead too. 

\---------

Subject: Cordelia/Angel - ATS

It's how it was decades ago.

He talks to no living person.

He chats nightly with a vision. 

Cordelia's ashes never reply to him. 

\---------

Subject: Gunn - ATS

Before a commander with an army. 

Then a brother with a family.

Now a puppet with a suit. 

\---------

Subject: Lindsey - ATS

All he had left these days.

His truck, his dignity, a plan. 

\----------

Subject: Lindsey/Darla - ATS

For her, would have done anything. 

Killed. Lied. Cheated. Stolen. Quit. Fled.

For one thing, he was unwilling.

To lose her to his enemy. 

\-----------

Subject: Dru/Darla - Pre-Series BTVS/ATS

Grandmother's touch, though cold, was orgasmic. 

\---------

Subject: Lindsey/Cordelia - ATS

Listening to his music, she smiled.

She knew better, he was evil. 

Her heart was singing gladly along. 

Love is blind. But not deaf. 

\----------

Subject: Cordelia - post-ATS

Heaven is boring. Where is Keanu?

\----------

Subject: Buffy/Faith - BTVS

They are one and the same. 

They fought at first. Horribly actually.

Even tried to kill each other.

There's a thin line. Love. Hate. 

That is why they are perfect.

Hungry and horny, satisfied every night. 

\--------

Subject: Wes/Fred - ATS

Feigenbaum occupies space on his desk.

A painful, fuzzy reminder of her. 

\-------

Subject: Oz/Willow, BTVS

He drives. Far away. To forget. 

\--------

Subject: Buffy - post-BTVS

She has had time to think.

All these years, relationships, heartbreaks, deaths. 

She knows she's better off alone. 

\--------

Subject: Angel - ATS

He'll never admit, he's a Fanilow. 

\-------

Subject: Lorne - ATS

What happens in Vegas, stays there.

Sparkly. Bright. Loud. Nobody asks questions. 

Ruled by The King, mobsters invaded. 

Costumed showgirls blend in with tourists. 

This is Lorne's kind of town. 

\--------

Subject: Spike/Buffy - BTVS

Active evil's better than passive good. 

Posturing at being cool, cigarette dangling.

Roads of excess lead to wisdom.

He taunts The Slayer, avoids death. 

Fools persisting in folly become wise. 

He just wants to read Blake. 

Art is the tree of life.

Grabbing her, bodies crash, lips meet.

If a thing loves, it's infinite

(Lines 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 are paraphases of William Blake) 

\--------

Subject: Anya - BTVS

She stuffs her mattress with dollars.

She enjoys sleeping on money immensely. 

It comforts her from her nightmares. 

Guilt measured in net and gross. 

The figures never seem to add up. 

She cooks the books, makes right.

No one knows the real totals. 

Vengence, money, both taken in blood. 

Sword raised, the final audit. Even.

\-----

Subject: Buffy/Clem - BTVS

She makes his wrinkles fit inside. 

She forces them to fill her.

She feels complete, he feels stretched.


End file.
